


Heart Is Pumping

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Barbara Gordon - Freeform, Vampire Batfamily, Werewolf Cassandra Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Cass Cain is a werewolf; she waits out the full moon at Barbara’s place.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon
Series: Bite Me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447061
Kudos: 3





	Heart Is Pumping

**Author's Note:**

> Edited as of 2/11/21 for typos.
> 
> Edited as of 2/17/21 for punctuation.

Cass liked Gotham. There was something about the city. The streets were uneven, the buildings stretched up too high, and it was never quiet. It made her feel… cradled. The best part was, the sky was so dark and full of pollution that most nights she could not see the moon.

Babs knew Cass was a werewolf, and Cass knew Babs was a vampire. Vampires had a strange smell, like metal and flowers and old paper. Babs said Cass smelled like a werewolf, but when she scented herself she could not find a difference between her and a human.

Babs gave her a safe place to shift on the full moon. The panic room built into her apartment was soundproof, and Cass wouldn’t be able to work the keypad lock with paws. She was relieved that, as her bones rearranged and her skin sprouted fur and her teeth outgrew her mouth, no one could hear her screaming. 

The next morning they ate raw steak for breakfast. Babs kept looking at her when she thought Cass wasn’t looking. Her body language read guilt- restless finger tapping, touching her neck- which was silly because it was not her fault.

“How young were you when you were turned?” Babs asked. She had to repeat it a few times until Cass understood.

“No,” she tried to explain, the words feeling wrong in her mouth. “Always this.”

Babs’ body language turned sad- downturned mouth, slower movements as she cleared the table. “Since you were a baby…” she muttered. 

Cass realized that maybe the room was not as soundproofed as she had thought- not to a vampire’s senses. She got up and hugged Babs tightly, careful to mind the chair. “Is okay. Am sorry.”

Babs hugged her back. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Cass.”


End file.
